The Nine Lives Of Chloe King: Season 2
by Kallie Swan Jones
Summary: Back in 2011, the TV show "The Nine Lives Of Chloe King" ended on a cliffhanger. This story is my version of how the series continued. Starting at the last line: "He's dead."
1. Chapter-One

**Chapter One**

**_CHLOE'S POV_**

"He's dead." I said to Amy and Paul as they stood by the door away, staring at Brian's limp body in my arms, "Brian's dead because of me." I whispered, tears streaming down my face as I dropped my head down.

"Chloe," Amy began as she and Paul slowly walked toward me, "This- this isn't your fault." She tried to assure me. My head whipped up at her, my eyes were red and streams of tears stuck on my face.

"I kissed him, Amy! I kissed him and now he's dead!" I cried out as a loud bang echoed through the theater.

"We need to get out of here, Chloe." Paul announced looking around the theater, "I think someone else is here." Paul added, but I just shook my head no. I didn't wanna leave Brian, "I'm serious Chloe!"

"I can't leave him." I cried, "I- I can't." I stared down at Brian's sweet face. I couldn't believe he was gone.

"Chloe," Amy said rushing over to me, kneeling in front of me, "I promise I will call 911 for Brian as soon as we get in the car, but we have to leave." She bagged. My eyes flickered up to her, "I promise." She whispered.

I hesitated then nodded. Amy sighed as she stood up waiting for me to do the same. I looked down at Brian one last time, kissing his forehead before carefully siding him off my lap and slowly stood up. Amy reached over and took my hand into hers, pulling me down the steps with her, but I couldn't stop looking at Brian's body.

"It's gonna be okay, Chloe." Amy assured me as the three of us left the theater...

* * *

_**ALEK'S POV**_

The elevator doors opened on my apartment floor. I could not stop thinking about how Chloe stupidly kept choosing Brian. They could never be together. I knew it and she knew it.

As I opened my apartment door, my eyes were glued on the floor until I saw Jasmine's body. My eyes widen, then saw Valentina's body near her. I looked up as someone turned his or her head around.

It was Zane.

"I'm gonna kill you." I threatened stepping toward him, but he just smirked at me.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" He replied, revealing a Russian accent. My eyes widen at him with a mix of confused. There was no way Zane's related to me, "What?" He asked, turning around to face me, "You don't believe me?"

"Not one bit." I replied, and then lunged toward him. Zane crashed into the back of the couch as I tried to hold him still, but he shoved me away before standing back up facing me, a smirk on his face. I lunged toward him again, only to have him knee me in the gut and throw me against the wall. My body smacked hard against it, falling to the ground. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't.

"Once I kill you," Zane said walking toward me, pulling a knife out of this jacket packet, "Chloe will have none to protect her." He added hovering over me.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Chloe," I growled, glaring up at him, "Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He chuckled interrupting me, "Kill me?" He questioned, then kneeled down in front of me, lifting my chin up with the sharp end of his knife, "You don't have the strength to kill your own brother." He moved his knife away, then slowly raised it above him, "But I do." I closed my eyes, then-

SMASH!

My eyes popped open and saw Zane lying unconscious beside me with a shattered vase on the floor, then looked up.

"Jasmine?" I whispered, seeing my best friend standing there staring down at Zane's body. She had blood all over her shirt and hands. I slowly stood up groaning in pain in the progress. Her eyes shifted over to me once I was standing again.

"A-Alek." She spoke before her body gave out and dropped.

"Jasmine!"I yelled as I quickly moved and caught her in my arms, kneeling on the ground, "Stay with me!" Her eyes were half opened and her ski was cold and pale.

I knew she has lost a lot of blood and had to get her to a hospital now.

"Jasmine. Listen to me, you're gonna be alright." I whispered, cupping her up in my arms. I carefully stood up as her eyes flickered and she looked up at me.

"Find Chloe." She breathed, "Make sure she's safe." I stared at her she a moment, then nodded.

"I will." I told her, "Right after I save your life." With that, I raced out of the apartment and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter-Two

**CHAPTER TWO **

**CHLOE'S POV**

We pulled up in front of my house in Amy's car- little red convertible buggy, and parked. I sat there starring out the window shield. My mind kept replaying Brian's death over and over again.

"Chloe?" Amy said beside me in the driver's seat while Paul sat in the back behind us, "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked touching my hand. I sighed, then turned my head toward her.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, shaking my head, "I don't know what was worse: Me dying again or Brian dying because of me."

"Chloe, I already told you that wasn't your fault." Amy replied calmly.

"Yea," Paul agreed, "and you don't know that Brian's actually dead. I mean he could be paralyzed or something." I turned my head around giving Paul a glare in the back.

"Paul. Not. Helping." Amy said, looking back at him before turning her attention to me as I unbuckled my seat belt, "Chloe-."

"I should have never got into his car tonight." I whispered cutting Amy off, "Alek was right. I made a huge mistake." I sighed out. Amy and Paul stared at me for couple of minutes before I said turning my head, "I should go." I stuttered, sniffling.

"We'll come see you in the morning." Amy announced, and I nodded before zipping up my sweater. I opened the car door and stepped out closing the door behind me. I watched as they drove off, and then headed inside.

The front door slammed behind me as I walked into the kitchen, then turned to go upstairs when I heard a voice say.

"Don't even think about it, Kiddo." I heard my mom say in a firm voice. I sighed closing my eyes for a moment, then turned around seeing her standing at the kitchen counter, still in her black dress from the evening, "Come sit down." She ordered, gesturing toward the chair next to her.

"Mom, it's been a long night. Can we do this in the morning?" I asked. She stared at me with a serious face as she took her head no, "Of course not." I mumbled, then walked over and plumped myself down on chair, looking up at her.

"Chloe, I don't even know where to begin." She sighed, then flickered her eyes at me as she said, "I thought we were done with the lies. You said you were staying in tonight?" She questioned.

"I- I was." I stuttered, "but- I- "

I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't tell her that I went to meet dad, but it ended up being a set up because I'm not human.

"Chloe," My mom sighed sitting down in front of me, "What is going on with you? You've been lying to me, dishing your friends, and come home late?" She questioned, "That's not the Chloe I know." She added shaking her head at me. I stared at her as she said once again, "What is going on Chloe?"

"Nothing is going on." I told her as I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She argued, "Don't you dare lie to me right now." My eyes flickered up to her and opened my mouth but no words came out. I didn't know what to say. I wanted so desperately to tell her the truth, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm done playing this game." She said when she realized I wasn't going to tell her anything, "From this point on, you're ground until you tell me what the hell going on with you!" She yelled, "You go to school, go to work and then you get your butt back to this house. No more going out or late nights until I can trust you again."

"But-" I began but she cut me off.

"No buts, Chloe. I've had enough of this." I sat there in shock as she stared at me, her eyes narrow. I sighed angrily as I turned and stormed upstairs.

As I walked toward my bedroom, I unzipped my jacket before swinging the door open, but stopped in my tracks when I saw-

"Alek."

I stood in the doorway staring at Alek as he stood by my window. I did not know if I should be happy or angry he was here.

"Chloe," He spoke, but I quickly cut him off.

"Where have you been, Protector?" I asked, grinding my teeth as I stormed over to him. He glanced down at my shirt with a huge bloodstain on it.

"You're bleeding." He gasped as his eyes widen. His eyes quickly flickered up to me as he asked, "What happened?"I chuckled uncomfortably, shaking my head at him.

"What do you think happened?" I asked sarcastically, shrugging my shoulders, "I died tonight. You left me alone with none protecting me!" I said, this time shouting.

"Chloe-"

"And now Brian's dead!" I cried, interrupting him again. He was a little taken by what I just said.

"You- you kissed him?" Alek asked, looking at me with a mix of confusion and heartbreak.

"He kissed me." I corrected him, "I couldn't stop him. I was a little be occupied coming back from the dead!" I explained, shouting the last thing.

"Chloe, I-" Alek began, but I didn't want to hear it right now.

"Just get out of here!" I snapped at him, not wanting him around me, "I would rather have Jasmine can watch over me." I mumbled, dropping my eyes down to the floor as Alek sighed.

"Unfortunately that can't happen." He retorted, "Jasmine's in the hospital." Immediately my eyes shot up staring at Alek as he continued, "Zane tried to kill her. After he poisoned and killed Valentina. When I got there... He tried to kill me too." He finished. I stood there speechless. Zane was Mai just like us. Why the hell would he kill his own kind?

"Alek I'm sorry." I finally said after a couple of minutes of complete silence, "I- I didn't know."

"Obviously." He replied, then sighed looking away for a moment, "Look it's been a rough night for the both of us, I suggest we get some rest." He suggested. I hesitated, then nodded agreeing with him, "Okay."

"Whoa what are you doing?" I asked seeing him taking off this black jacket.

"I'm staying here tonight." He announced, then said rhetorically raising his own eyebrow at me, " You really think I'm gonna leave you alone while Zane and the order are still out there?"

"Fine." I sighed, "Wait." I said as Alek as about to go into the bathroom. He sighed and shifted his eyes over, "What if my mom catches you in here again?" I questioned.

"Chloe, your mom catching me in here is the least of your worries." He told me shaking his head, "And don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor." He added, gesturing to the floor.

"I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor." I replied, shrugging my shoulders as I shook my head. His eyes flickered over, "You can sleep on the bed. I mean it's a little small, but we can both fit." I offered, making him chuckle and smile at me.

"It's only for one night, Alek! Don't get to excited!" I remarked. He shrugged at me, then went into my bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed, rolling my eyes and walked toward my closet, quickly taking off my jacket and bloodily shirt. I threw them onto the closet floor and threw on a long t-shirt before slipping off my jeans, dropping them in the same pile. I sighed turning around and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me.

I laid there staring across my room until fell asleep.


	3. HELP-WITH-CHARACTER-NAMES

**PICKING CHARACTER NAMES**

Hey everyone! The three chapter of this story will be coming in next week, but for now I need your help with picking names for a few new characters. I have names that I like, but I can't decide on which ones. I will write a very brief description of the character, then list the names that.

Please in the comments, which name fits better with the description. (example of comment "#1, A")

There are like four characters I need to name. (And Spoiler! All of them are Mai like Jasmine, Alek and Chloe)

Character #1: 17-year-old female. Mai. Brown hair and brown eyes. About 5'7 height.

A) Carmen,

B) Iris,

C) Allison

Character #2: 19-year-old female. Mai. Strawberry blonde hair and dark green eyes.

A) Katrina "Kat"

B) Erika

Character #3: 20-year-old male. Mai. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. About 6'0" height.

A) Matthew "Matt"

B) Kyle

C) Jordan

Character #4: 15-year-old female. Mai. Dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. About 5'6.

A) Kayla

B) Thea

C) Grace

D) Nikki

E) Piper

Thank you again for your help!


	4. Chapter-Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

I woke up shooting up in bed and looked around the room. My heart was pounding inside my chest from my nightmare about Brian's death. I scanned the room for Alek, but didn't see him. Was him being here part of my dream?

"Chloe." His voice said. I whipped my head toward the bathroom door. My eyes widen seeing Alek in the doorframe, only wearing his black jeans. His dirty blonde hair wet as it hung down in front of his face, "Hope you didn't mind me using your shower." He added. I chucked slightly, then shrugged my shoulders as I gave him an awkward grin.

Of course I didn't mind him showering, but I didn't expect to see him shirtless.

"I'm heading to the hospital to check on Jasmine." He announced, putting on his while half sleeve shirt on, "I need you to stay here until I get back. " I gave him a confused look, "With Zane and The Order still out there, you shouldn't go out in public for a little while." He explained. I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly realized he was right.

"Okay."

"Wow. Really?" He replied surprised, "No big argument? No 'I don't need you watching me' remark?" I sighed deeply, closing my eyes for a moment. I flickered my eyes up at Alek as I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you want me to say Alek? You're right. You're always right." My eyes fell to my lap, then felt my bed lower as Alek sat down at the end.

"Chloe, I know you're sad about your human, but I did warn you something like this could happen." He spoke softly as My eyes rose up to him. I felt like pushing him in the face, but I didn't have the energy, "Even tho I couldn't stand the guy, I still am truly sorry about Brian." I stared at Alek. That was the first time he's ever said Brian's name without being disgusted.

"Thanks, Alek. That means a lot." I whispered. His lips pierced into a small grin. We smiled at each other for a moment before we were interrupted by my door bell, making us both look toward my bedroom door.

"Are you excepting someone?" Alek questioned, turning his head back to me.

"Yeah," I answered, "Amy and Paul." Alek nodded understanding, then stood up as I climbed out of bed. Thank god my mom was already at work this morning. I didn't know how I could explain this whole thing without telling her I'm Mai. After her freaking out on me last night, I knew I had to tell her the truth, but I honestly didn't know how.

Alek and I made our way down stairs and I watched from the kitchen as he answered the door, just in case it wasn't actually Amy and Paul.

"Alek." Amy said surprised, seeing him in the doorway. She then looked past him and saw me in the kitchen, "Chloe are you okay?" She asked rushing over to me with Paul following her behind, "What's Alek doing here this early in the morning?"

"Great to see you guys too." Alek said sarcastically as he walked over after closing and locking the door. Amy just glanced at Alek, then turned her attention back to me. I quickly told her and Paul what happened last night with my mom and what happened with Zane at the apartment.

"Alek, I'm so sorry." She apologized to him as soon as I was finished.

"Is Jasmine okay?" Paul asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, I was actually about to go see her." Alek explained, then looked at me, "You'll be here when I get back?" He questioned and I nodded. He sighed glancing at Amy and Paul, then left with the door slamming shut.

ALEK'S POV

I ran as fast as I could to St. Marie's Hospital, and went inside. The elevator doors opened and I stepped onto the sixth floor, then walked over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," A mid-age woman looked up at me as I asked politely, "I'm looking for Jasmine Torres. Can you please tell me which room she's in?"

"And how are you related to Ms. Torres?" She asked looking at her computer.

"She's my cousin." I replied. She nodded as she typed Jasmine's name in.

"Room 107," She said, then pointed down the long hallway behind her as she gave me directions, "Just go down this hall, and it's the fourth room on the left." I smiled thanking her, then made my way to Jasmine's room.

As I was about to go into Room 107, I heard a familiar voice call my name and turned my head. Walking towards me was a 17-year-old girl. She has brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in dark jeans with rips down the front m, an ocean blue colored v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket.

"She's been sleeping all day." She announced holding a small paper coffee cup in her hand. I nodded glancing back to the room. "Come on," she said gesturing down the hall, "Let's take a walk." My eyes flickered over time her, then stepped away.

"How's she doing?" I asked as we walked down the hallway side by side. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"She's still so weak." She answered shaking her head, "Her wound will heal with time, but the doctor said they need to give her a blood transfusion, which will help a lot, since she lost so much last night."

"Do you know when she might be able to come home?"

"Maybe in a few days? Or a week?" She suggested unsure, "honestly, I don't know." Her eyes flickered up to mine, "But Jazz is strong. She'll be okay." She tried to assure me. I sighed to myself. There was a long period of silence before she asked changing the subject, "How's the Uniter?" My eyes shifted over to her as she continued, "I understand all of this can't be easy for her."

"She's hanging in there," I told her, "She- um- she has a lot going on right now. You know, aside from being the Uniter." She nodded understanding.

"Well I'm excited to meet her." She smiled, "And Alek-" she turned toward me as we stopped on the hallway, "Thank you for calling me last night."

"Thank you for coming," I replied, "With Jasmine in here, I could use all the help I can get."

"Well I know a couple Mai, from my Pride in Miami, who would be honored to help out," she offered, "I know they're coming here when we have Valentina's funeral, but I could see if they would be willing to come sooner." I grinned at her as she continued, "Plus, I know they're looking forward to meeting The Uniter."

"Of course," I chuckled, "I think that's a great idea." She nodded smiling as I glanced up at the clock, "I should probably get back Chloe."

"I should probably get back to Jazz as well." She said as my eyes flickered back to her, "But I'll give the pride call as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Iris." I replied, smiling at her as I gave her a goodbye hug. She smiled back at me before I turned around and headed out. I glanced into Jasmine's room as I walked by, then headed toward the elevators. The doors open into the lobby, and I was heading to the exit when-

"I'm looking for my son. I got a call this morning that he was bought in last night." A familiar voice said. I turned my head toward the front desk and saw Whitney Rezza. My eyes narrowed glaring at him as my hands balled into fists. It took everything I had not to go over there.

"What is your son's name?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Brian Rezza." He spoke. She nodded as she typed his name into the computer. After a few seconds, she looked up at Mr. Rezza saying.

"He's on fifth floor, in the coma ward." She said, "Just headed over to the West Wing elevators." She added gesturing him toward the elevators where I just came from. He nodded, then started walking in my direction. I quickly moved closer to the windows, keeping my face hidden. He walked past me, and I glanced over my shoulder making sure he didn't see me. I let out a heavy sigh, then flung the door open, as I stormed out of the hostipal.


	5. Chapter-Four

CHAPTER FOUR

CHLOE'S POV

It felt like hours had passed since Alek left. Amy, Paul, and I were hanging around the kitchen, all of us unsure what to do.

"Do you think somethings wrong with Jasmine?" Paul asked, picking up his head. The two of us turned to Paul, "I just saying, Alek's been gone for a while." We glanced at each other.

Amy shook her head. "I'm sure he's be back any minute." The front door unlocked as I whipped my head over in the direction. "See. I told you." I sighed at her and looked up as Alek came into the kitchen.

"How's Jasmine?" I asked with a worry look on my face. He sat down next to Amy at the kitchen counter and lean on it with his elbows.

"She'll be alright." He answered. "I have someone there with her, watching over her in case Zane or the order get any ideas."

I sighed in relief. "That's good." Alek's eyes flickered up to me. "When will she get out of the hospital?"

Alek shrugged. "I don't know." My eyes dropped. "But in the meantime," He continued. "We have a few Mai coming from the Miami Pride to help watch over you. We need all the help we can get to stop the Order once and for all." I nodded understanding.

"Is it even safe for Chloe to leave this house?" Amy questioned.

I shook my head. "Amy- "

"It's a fair question." Alek said cutting me off. I looked at him waiting for an answer. "As long as you're not alone, you'll be safe. The order won't attack you while you're surrounded by people."

My eyes narrowed at him confused. "Really? What happened to the whole 'you shouldn't go out in public for a while' thing?"

"Chloe, I heard the conversation between you and your mom last night." He admitted. "She's only allowing you to go to school and work right?" I huffed, shaking my head.

Of course, Alek and his Mai hearing heard everything last night.

"Right."

"Well, school is... school. And at work, the three of us will take turns hanging out at the coffee shop." Alek explained. He looked over at Amy and Paul. "Right?"

Amy chuckled. "Wait. You mean you, me and Paul? The three of us taking turns there?" Alek nodded. "Paul and I aren't Mai." She reminded Alek as if he forgot.

He chuckled at Amy. "No, you're not, but you're Chloe's best friends." He replied. Amy stared at him with her mouth dropped open. "Besides, don't you guys hang out there almost every day?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's got a point." Amy turned her eyes to me as I stared back at her and Paul.

"Well, what happens if someone from the order comes into the store?" Paul asked.

Alek narrowed his eyes at him. "Then you guys get Chloe out of there and call me." Amy and Paul nodded.

"Speak of work." I spoke, looking at the clock on kitchen wall. "I have to be there in like twenty minutes." Alek shook his head at me, smiling.

"I'll come with you today." Alek announced. I nodded. "Afterwards, I'm taking you to see Jasmine and introducing you to the leader of the Miami Pride."

I chuckled to myself. "You know I'm suppose to come home right after work."

Alek just shrugged. "Text your mom later and tell her your working late."

"Which will be another lie." I whispered.

Of course, Alek heard it because he heavily sighed at me.

"Chloe, you know how I feel about you telling your mom-."

"I know.!" I said annoyed as I cut him off. "If I tell her, everything will change. I can never be human again. You don't have to lecture me twice." My eyes flickered up to Alek as Amy and Paul stared at me. "I'm gonna go change."

I walked around the counter and headed upstairs to change for work.


End file.
